Sterek Shorts
by Saho07
Summary: A collection of some Sterek shorts I'm writing.


It had all happened so fast. One minute, Stiles was simply sitting in the living room of the Hale house, the only other person there was Derek because the rest of the pack was out on "a special werewolf mission" as Scott had put it, and the next thing he knew, some random dude had kicked down the front door and threw a vial of some strange looking liquid at him. Stiles collapsed, a sharp pain tearing through his gut. Derek, having heard the commotion, came running from the basement, shifted into his alfa form and ready for a fight. Stiles didn't get to see the fight however, the world having gone dark around him. He didn't know how long he remained unconscious, but the first thing he saw when he did open his eyes was derek's face. At first Stiles didn't recognize the wolf, his face was contorted into a mask of pain and grief. Stiles was about to ask him what was wrong, but stopped short as his gut exploded into fire. Or at least that's what it felt like it was doing. Stiles wanted to cry out, to lash out in pain, but Derek had pinned his arms down and would not allow him to move. Stiles screamed, trying to make Derek understand, but the words wouldn't come. Only the screams. Using one hand, Derek pinned Stiles' arms above his head and, with his free hand, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of some blue liquid. Using his teeth to unscrew the cap, Derek poured some of the contents into Stiles' mouth. With movements faster than Stiles had ever seen, Derek had his hand clamped down over Stiles' mouth and, with the other hand, pinched his nose closed so Stiles couldn't breath. Stiles clawed at Derek's arms, trying to make him lose his grip, but that's like trying to pry open a crushed car with toothpicks. Soon, Stiles began to feel the burning deep in his lungs. At first, he thought the fire had moved and was trying to devour the rest of his body, but he quickly realized his lungs needed air. Stiles struggling grew more and more intense with each passing second, until, when he couldn't take it any more, his body took over. His brain forced him to take a breath, causing him to swallow that god offal liquid. Derek, seeing Stiles had swallowed, released his grip. Stiles coughed and gagged violently. His lungs demanded air, while his stomach was in the process of turning inside out. Stiles felt the fire building again, but instead of consuming him, he felt it's grip beginning to fade. Regaining his breath, Stiles stopped struggling, allowing whatever he swallowed to take full effect. Soon, the pain in his gut was gone, and he began to sit up slowly. Derek remained sitting by his side, watching every move Stiles made with concerned and probing eyes.

"Wow. I thought I was gonna burn down to nothing. What the hell did you give me?"

"It was a special syrm I learned to make a few years back. It will cure any wound, but it does have a side effect."

Derek cast his eyes to the ground and began shifting nervously next to Stiles.

"What kind of side effect?"

Derek kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Trust me, you'll know it when it happens."

"What the hell is that supposed to-"

Stiles' question was cut off as the side effect hit him. It wasn't at all what he was expecting, and was totally unprepared for it. The fire that had been burning his flesh returned, but this time, it was in his groin instead. Stiles looked down and cursed, his face flushing with heat and his member pulsing against the restricting material of his jeans. Suddenly Stiles remembered that Derek was sitting next to him, causing him further embarrassment, and a strong need to run and hide. And that's what Stiles decided he would do. Quickly rising to his feet, Stiles began heading for the door, but when he rounded the corner, his legs gave way, sending him crashing to the floor. Derek ran over and knelt down beside Stiles, his face hovering inches from the humans.

"Are you okay?"

Stiles could feel Derek's breath against his skin, causing his lower region to throb painfully. Stiles jumped back, his back hitting the wall as he crawled into a corner.

"Stay back!"

Derek looked at the human, confusion painting his face, but Stiles kept his gaze on the floor, his breathing quick and uneven. Then, it all clicked into place. Derek crawled over to where Stiles was sitting, his face stopping just short of the smaller boy's. Stiles turned his head, his eyes glued to the wall. Derek leaned in further, his lips brushing Stiles' ear as he spoke.

"Your such a tease Stiles. It's like shoving a Popsicle in someone's face, then denying them a long lick."

Derek wrapped his hand around the back of Stiles' neck, using his thumb to tilt the smaller boy's head slightly back.

"Hate me later if you want, but right now, I just want to lick and suck until you melt from the heat."

Derek nibbled gently on Stiles' ear, causing the boy beneath him to gasp sharply. Stiles gripped Derek's arm and with his free hand, attempted to push him back. Derek's lips moved lower, trailing slow and hungry kisses down Stiles' neck. Stiles' breathing grew faster, his member begging to be touched. Derek trailed his head down Stiles' chest, ripping the buttons off his shirt as he went. Derek sat up, taking a moment to look down at the boy beneath him. His shirt was open, revealing the pale, soft skin bellow. Stiles watch Derek watching him. He could see lust filling Derek's eyes as they began to change, shifting to the blood red eyes of an alpha. Stiles panicked. With no other thought than to escape, Stiles raised his leg and kicked Derek's chest with all his strength. Derek fell back, dazed from the unexpected strike. Stiles wasted no time as he got up and ran for dear life into the hall and out the front door. It was dark and cold out, fall was just beginning to set in, but none of that mattered. All Stiles was think about was running. And that's just what he did. Sadly, he didn't make it very far, when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle, knocking him to the ground. Reaching out Stiles broke his fall, then rolled onto his back to keep his attacker in view. Fear gripped his limbs as he saw the wolf towering over him. He hadn't shifted into his werewolf form, but Stiles could see his fangs and claws fully extended. Stiles looked up, meeting Derek's blood red eyes, and cursed himself as he felt himself growing harder, loving the feeling of being dominated. Derek knelt down slowly as Stiles attempted to crawl back and away from the wolf. Derek grabbed Stiles by the ankles and, spreading his legs apart, pulled him back violently. Their groins slammed together hard, causing white hot sparks to dance across Stiles' eyes. Derek smiled, his fangs flashing in the moonlight, as he pinned the boy's arms above his head with one hand. Derek wrapped his free arm around Stiles' waist, the human whined quietly underneath him. Leaning down, Derek licked Stiles' chest,

"What a tasty treat you are, I think I'm going to take my time eating you. It's so rare that I get such pure, untainted fruit like yours. I wonder, how much pleasure can you take, how long can you last before you break. Begging be to pop your tight little cherry. Lets find out."

Stiles cried out softly as Derek's groin pressed down hard against his. Their hard erections rubbing and grinding against each other was almost more than Stiles could stand. Sparks danced across his vision as violent shudders coursed through his body, and moans poured from his lips like water breaking from a dam. Derek leaned in again, but instead of licking, he began nibbling up and down Stiles' chest. Stiles could feel the sharp tip of Derek's fangs against his flesh, his body growing harder from the mix of pain, fear, and overwhelming pleasure. Derek's hand moved, trailing down from Stiles' waist to the top button of his jeans. Stiles' breath caught in his throat as Derek undid the button, the zipper, and then slid Stiles' jean's off with wolf like speed.

_I really pick the wrong day to go commando._

Stiles head spun, he just couldn't believe what was happening. He was lying naked under Derek Hale, werewolf at large (and he did mean LARGE!), in the cold woods, at night, under the full moon, while said werewolf was having his way with him. And to top off that fuck fest, he was enjoying it more than he could blame the drug for. Derek released Stiles' wrists, trailing lower to wrap his hand around his throat instead. Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek's arm, trying to keep the lust crazed wolf from snapping his neck. Derek lowered his head, licking Stiles' cock from the base all the way up until he was at the tip. Stiles cried out loudly as Derek opened his mouth wide, then took all of him in his mouth. Derek began licking and sucking like a pro. If there was a contest for the best blow job, Stiles was sure Derek would be the one the win it. Slipping his free hand down, Derek let his fingers trail over Stiles' entrance. The boy moaned under him as he drew slow circles around the tender flesh. Stiles moaned Derek's name, his voice deep and saturated by lust. Stiles could feel the the heat and tension gathering in his groin, he was close to his release when Derek suddenly released Stiles from his mouth. Stiles groaned in frustration, angry he was denied the release he desperately needed. Derek laughed darkly,

"You didn't think I forgot did you? I told you I wanted to see how long it would take you to beg for it, and I intend to see you do it. If you want release, all you have to do is ask for it. So, what's it going to be?"

Leaning in, Derek licked Stiles' lips, nibbling on the bottom before drawing back. Stiles whimpered quietly. The pressure was really building down bellow, and he wasn't sure he could take it much longer. Casting his eyes down in shame, Stiles gave in,

"Please Derek, give me release."

Derek smiled triumphantly as he lowered his head, and began sucking Stiles again. Stiles moaned loudly, his hips thrusting up to bury his cock deeper into Derek's mouth. Stiles could feel himself getting ready to come,

"D-Derek,ah, let go! I'm gonna cum!"

Derek didn't stop, but instead began to suck harder than ever. With a lust filled cry, Stiles released inside of Derek's mouth. Derek swallowed, then released Stiles cock. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles hungrily on the lips, his tongue sliding in and out of Stiles' mouth. Stiles moaned against Derek's lips, his fighting spirit broken and his body more than ready to surrender to the wolf's demands. Breaking the kiss, Derek pulled back and away from Stiles, taking time to revel in the moment. That's when Derek noticed it. Stiles was still hard, even after he had an orgasm. The drug was more powerful than he had originally guessed. A smile crept slowly on to Derek's face as his next plan clicked into place. He told Stiles he was going to pop his cherry, and that's just what he was going to do. Standing up, Derek began removing his clothes, enjoying the way Stiles' eyes trailed up and down his body, taking in his size. Once fully unclothed, Derek lowered himself back down onto Stiles, drawing him up into another deep kiss. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, letting his hands entwine deep into the wolf's hair. Derek lowered his hand and began tracing Stiles' entrance again, causing the smaller boy to moan deep in his throat. After a few moments, Derek breaks the kiss. Bringing his hand up, he pushes his fingers against Stiles' mouth.

"Suck."

The order rang deep in Derek's voice, and Stiles did as he was told. Taking three of Derek's fingers in his mouth, Stiles began sucking and lick them, coating them in his saliva. Once Derek was satisfied, he removed his fingers from Stiles' mouth, pulling him into another kiss. Derek lowered his hand once again, but this time he slowly began slipping his finger into Stiles' hole. Stiles cried out, digging his nails into Derek's back as he rode out the pain. Derek moved his finger in and out slowly, allowing Stiles time to adjust. Once he did, Derek added another finger, slowly working his way up until all three were inside Stiles. It didn't take long before Stiles was moaning lustful cries, as Derek slowly fucked him with his fingers. Then, suddenly, Derek's fingers were gone, leaving Stiles feeling empty and very dissatisfied. Those feelings didn't last very long however, because Stiles soon felt something else at his hole. With a painful yet overwhelming pleasure, Stiles soon learned what it was, as Derek began thrusting into him. His huge, (and he did mean HUGE!), member striking Stiles pleasure spot dead on each and every time. Stiles moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back into his head as stars danced across his vision. He could feel the fire building in him once again, but his words had left him. Derek smiled, he couldn't help feeling a sense of pride as he looked at the smaller boy beneath him. Derek could see that he was giving Stiles pleasure unlike any he had ever experienced, and he realized he was feeling it too. Derek growled deep in his throat, unable to take it anymore, he came with a hair raising, gut churning howl. Feeling Derek release deep inside of him was more than Stiles could take, and soon followed with the most mind numbing orgasm Stiles had ever experienced. Derek looked down, a smile spreading across his face. Stiles had passed out! Derek laughed quietly, then, pulling on his pants, he wrapped Stiles in his jacket and cradled him in his arms. Derek began walking back to his house, he thought back on what just happened and one thing was perfectly clear, he was definitely going to do it again.


End file.
